Dark Force Saber
|attackspeed= 89 |mobility = 85 |cost = 210 |grade = |released = 8.0.0 |Level required = 8 |reskinof = Space Saber |number = 65}} The Dark Force Saber is a Melee weapon introduced in the 8.0.0 update as the Evil Power Sword. The original version, named the Space Saber, was introduced in an older version of the game. Description It is a futuristic space saber that only works in very close range, since it is a melee weapon. It has great mobility and high damage, making it effective for sneak attacks and escaping. It has the burning attribute, which makes the weapon burn the opponent on hit. Appearance It greatly resembles a Star Wars Sith and dark side lightsaber, with a black and grey hilt, and a red laser-blade coming from the top. The grey is at the bottom, and the black is at the top. The grey part of the hilt has red buttons on it. Strategy Tips *Try sneaking up behind enemies; you can catch them off guard by doing this. *Use the high mobility to outmaneuver enemies while attacking. * Pair this with max Berserk Boots, Burning Tiara, Demolition Mask and equip Alloy, you can evade attacks with ease. ** It's also useful to capture flags thanks to the heightened player mobility. *Aim for the head to maximize Efficiency per swing. *The Burning attribute deals additional damage and one must take advantage of that. Counters *Have a fast firing, long-ranged weapon when attacking. *Move away from the person wielding the weapon, it does not have a large range. *Due to its quite noisy sound and recognizable sound when swinging. You can indicate where are the users by listening closely to where are the sounds are coming from. *Pickoff its users from long ranges. *Using an area damage weapon can damage them even when they strafe. *Catch the users by surprise with a high damaging high accuracy weapon. Recommended Maps *Knife Party *Space Station Equipment Setups Equip a weapon that has a large lethality, as the Dark Force Saber isn’t the strongest melee. Keep a weapon with a scope, as the Dark Force Saber has a short-range, and it is hard to keep an eye on enemies from afar. And have a fast firing weapon for medium ranges, and for finishing the opponent off. Changelog 8.0.0 * The Dark Force Saber is introduced. It was first called 'Evil Power Sword'. 8.1.0 * This weapon was moved into the Melee section in 8.1.0 update. 9.2.0 * Its weapon sound is changed from a high whistling sound, to something that sounds like an actual Lightsaber. 12.6.1 * The Dark Force Saber is given the Burning attribute. * It also had a minor appearance change; the white parts of the hilt were changed to a light grey. Trivia *It resembles a Sith Lightsaber from Star Wars. *Before the 9.2.0 update, it made a high whistling sound. Now it sounds like an actual Lightsaber. *The Green Space Aliens in campaign wield it. * It has a Jedi saber counterpart, which is the Elder Force Saber, although the design was based on an Evil character's saber. The Elder Force Saber sounds exactly like this so be careful about whether it is Dark Force Saber or the Elder Force Saber. * This weapon was originally the weapon with the highest mobility of 140 (90 in the modern mobility value). Now, the mobility of this weapon is 85 and the weapon with the highest mobility in the game currently is the Neutron Pulsator with a mobility of 100, tied with the Double Cashback, also at 100. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-07-58.png|The Dark Force Saber in use. Screenshot_2014-03-29-13-01-33.jpeg|The original, first form of the current Dark Force Saber. It had a black metal hilt with a large, glowing rod of energy protruding out. It was replaced by the current Dark Force Saber in the 8.1.0 update. The hilt appeared to have buttons on it that may activate the weapon although it is never drawn out while not active. Space Saber.jpeg|The second form of the current Dark Force Saber, which had the same name (before, the current Dark Force Saber was called "Evil Power Sword"). It was replaced by the current Dark Force Saber in the 8.1.0 update. It had a small black handle with a glowing red cylinder coming out of it. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Themed Category:Burning Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Legendary